


(Hand In Mine) Into Your Icy Blues

by images_words



Category: Castle
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/M, Irish Mob, Irish accents, Kevin Ryan Has an Accent, M/M, Murder Mystery, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: What do you get when you cross a dead drug mule, an ex-wife and the Irish mob?Not the weekend off, that's for sure.





	(Hand In Mine) Into Your Icy Blues

"Got cause of death, Lanie?" asked Kate as she approached the crime scene.  
Lanie sighed. "Not yet... I can tell you one thing, though. It's a freaky one."  
Kate and Javier exchanged a look. Neither of them were quite as fond of the "freaky ones" as their respective partners.  
"Ya mean a fun one?" Kevin said playfully. Lanie sighed and shook her head.  
"Kevin Ryan, you scare me."  
Kevin laughed. "Don't tell me you don't find the freaky ones at least a _little_ fun."  
"I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't... but your enthusiasm is still kinda scary."  
"Oh, but it's okay when it's Castle?"  
Rick laughed. "I'm a writer, Kev. My fascination with the macabre is purely for artistic reasons."  
Kevin just shook his head, kneeling beside the body. "Lanie! Across 'is stomach, there's-"  
"I know. It's not cause of death, if that's what you're thinkin'. Not-"  
"Not recent enough, yeah."  
Javier knelt beside him. "It looks surgical. Appendectomy, maybe?"  
Kevin shook his head. "No. I've seen this before, used to see it a lot when I worked narcotics. He was smugglin' drugs. Inside his body."  
"He's a mule?"  
"Yep. Lanie, do we know his name?"  
"Patrick O'Connor." She laughed. "Could he _be_ any more Irish?"  
Kevin stiffened. "Shit."  
"What is it, honey? Is somethin' wrong?"  
"Yeah... Yeah. I know this man. He ran with Bobby S. When Bobby was caught, a lot o' his men quit, said they wouldn't work for no one except him. Patrick was one o' them. So if he was workin' again..."  
Castle finished the thought. "Then Bobby S. is back."


End file.
